<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aal, su Naak by SilverTonguedSlytherin1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596333">Aal, su Naak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1'>SilverTonguedSlytherin1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Force Provides to the Faithful [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Jedi Code, But only a little, Discussions of the Jedi Code, Gen, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Culture &amp; Tradition (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Mandalorian Jedi (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Original Jedi Code, Overcoming the Ruusaan Reformation, Ruusaan Reformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Coruscant, they say, "There is no emotion. There is peace." But on Mandalore, they say, "Aal, su naak." </p><p>Xanatos learns the difference.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Force Provides to the Faithful [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aal, su Naak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is set in between Cin Vhetin and Results May Vary. It takes place during Xanatos' recovery.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't do it," pants Xanatos. He's been trying to meditate for hours now. His knees ache, and his muscles are sore. He hasn't managed a proper meditation in all the time he's been on Mandalore.</p><p>Master Ben sighs. He radiates concern-care, but Xanatos can't help but relate the sound to disappointment. He's always hated disappointing his Master. </p><p>"I'm trying, Master," he says before he can stop himself. </p><p>Master Ben doesn't administer the admonishment he expects, doesn't tell him "Try not. Do or do not. There is no try." Instead, he says, "Yes, but you are trying to do the wrong thing, <em>jet'ika</em>."</p><p>"I don't understand, Master." Xanatos was taught this meditation in the creche. How can he be doing it wrong?</p><p>"You are in the midst of trying circumstances, yet you are trying to rid yourself of your feelings. You do not allow yourself to feel your fear or your pain. But pushing them aside only lets them fester and grow."</p><p>"But, Master, the Code is clear. There is no emotion, there is peace."</p><p>"Master Odan'Urr's meditations say so, and certainly Master Simikarty did a good job of spreading them. But that is not the Code itself. <em>Aal, su naak, jet'ika</em>. Emotion, yet peace."</p><p>It's wrong. It's against everything he was ever taught in the Temple. </p><p>But... but those words sound vaguely familiar... maybe from an Order history course? Was the new Code part of the Reformation?</p><p>"I don't understand, Master," he repeats, and now he doesn't even know what he doesn't understand.</p><p>"You have been severely injured. You are on a planet without anyone you know, surrounded by a people who are historically enemies of your own. You are allowed to be uncomfortable. You are allowed to feel afraid, <em>ner jet'ika</em>.</p><p>"To have emotions is not bad, Xanatos. To feel them isn't bad. It is when we allow them to control us that they are bad."</p><p>"What's the difference, Master?"</p><p>Master Ben strokes his beard. "When you were an Initiate, you did swimming lessons, yes?"</p><p>"Yes, Master." </p><p>"And as part of those lessons, a Padawan probably took you to one of the cliffs in the Room of a Thousand Fountains and dared you to jump, yes?"</p><p>"Yes, Master."</p><p>"And you were scared, weren't you?"</p><p>"Yes, Master."</p><p>"But you did it anyway?"</p><p>"Yes, Mast- oh. Oh." He licks his lips. It's an old tick. </p><p>"Exactly, <em>ner jet'ika</em>."</p><p>"But Master, this is a bit bigger than jumping off a cliff."</p><p>"Well, then let's make it smaller."</p><p>"Master?"</p><p>"Everything as big as what you're feeling is made up of many smaller things. We just have to break it down to it's smaller components and handle them individually."</p><p>"... That's going to take a long time, isn't it, Master?"</p><p>"It gets easier."</p><p>That's not a denial. Xanatos sighs. It's going to be forever before Shmi agrees to teach him how to Shadow-walk. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando'a Translation:<br/>Jet'ika - lit. little Jedi; I use it to mean Padawan<br/>Ner jet'ika - lit. my little Jedi; here it means "my Padawan"<br/>Aal, su naak - Emotion, yet peace</p><p>So, I am super excited to write this little series. I think it'll be fun to look at each line of the Code (and the Resol'nare) through the lens of my Mandalorian Jedi. Ideally, each story will focus on a different group.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>